Jaded Little Snake
by VanityLOVELESS
Summary: Seventeen is hard for anyone. Imagine being the seventeen year old daughter of a death eater mom you never knew, having a father who abused you, rocking relationships, and you are a student at Hogwarts. That's just the tip of the iceberg


**A/N: Don't own anything in Potterverse. I do however own Jade and the plot of this story.**

**No money is being made so please don't sue me for using the copyrighted names of some things found in Potterverse**

**Warning: This story contains things that aren't all sunshine and rainbows. Jade had a disturbing childhood and this only touches on it. Since I curse so much that I could make a sailor blush, and have the mind that could make a psycho wonder who was the sane one, be advise that the language used is not for children, and some of the situations you will encounter are more than morbid, and sadistic.**

**If this isn't your cup of tea, I suggest leaving now... Don't say I didn't warn you. Reviews always welcome... **

_Oh and I'm looking for a beta.. since I don't have one yet if you find mistakes (which there are probably millions) let me know._

**--------------  
**

Fragile legs were brought up to a heaving chest as large tears drops fell down the rosy cheeks of a dark-haired girl. Pain. That was all that could be described and felt deep down in the hollow depths where a heart used to resigned. Deep stabbing pain that never seemed to go away. It was a wonder to anyone that she wasn't dead, whether self inflected or accidental. The emotional abuse alone would have been enough to kill even the strongest soul, but when physical trauma was added into the horrors of her everyday life the girl she almost hoped she was dead. The lingering aftermath of the last curse caused the raven-haired girl to tremble as a fresh batch of tears flooded the torn white night gown.

The child held on tight to her knees wishing the earth would just swallow her up whole while she laid on the cold hard wood ground of an Italian flat. "I'm worthless." The same words she had heard since the child was old enough to understand. Broken sounds from a broken soul carried around the empty room talking to no one, for there was never anyone to ever hear her screams both for help, and death. "Worthless." She repeated her once soft spoken voice hoarse from screaming. Maybe tomorrow would be better. Tomorrow had to be better. It was the only hope that kept her going, but it quickly disappeared as the unmistakable sounds of steps echoed from down the hall caused a new wave of fear.

**--------------**

A cold rain of the October month fell from the sky in an almost poetic rhythm. Anyone in the right mind would be shut up in their respectable common rooms on a day like that, but Jade D'Amore never claimed to be a person in her right mind. It was a normal occurrence to find her sitting by the black lake soaking up the cold weather like a sponge, while the tears of the heavens fell on her pale cheeks. Memories of a dark childhood filled her head causing much inner turmoil. In moments like this the outside world didn't exist. It was always hard to bring her back from terrible daydreams of the well hidden secrets. She was trapped in her mind, lost in thoughts that were better off forgotten.

"Jade!" A voice cut through the painful trip down memory lane. Apparently she hadn't been too deep in thought this time. "Jade." The voice repeated again, this time much closer than it had been before, which caused thoughtless eyes to look up from the dark waters.

"Huh?" Her mind just starting to realize what was happening and putting pieces together. She was no longer in Italy on a cold floor. She was in Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. There wasn't anything to fear here. This was home now. This was the safest place in the world.

"Oh, Hey Angel." the girl replied with a smile at the brunette male looking down at her. The face twisted with concern made her stomach flip with uneasiness.

"What are you doing sitting here in the cold?" A soft hand touched her cheek to wipe away a few rain drops. "You're going to catch your death out here. Even an ice sculpture like you can get a cold, and the last thing you want is to end up in the hospital wing with the school healer fussing after you. We both know how much you hate that sort of thing" He teased hoping to lighten the mood. She was like an open book to him. Not exactly an open book, per say. More like an open book written in a foreign language, but still he knew her well enough to know that the mood she was in wasn't healthy, both mentally, and physically.

Emotionless she continued to stare, looking, but not really seeing anything outside of her mind's eye.

"_Who's daddy's little princess?"_

Dark eyes watched as the curvy girl before him slipped into what looked like a day dream, figuring that Jade probably didn't hearing a single word he was saying any longer. "Jade." Again, her name was repeated with an added snapping of fingers in front of her face trying to grab her attention.

"Yeah- you're right," The seventh year dismissed her earlier thoughts and pushed herself off of the stone wall standing up straight, still several inches shorter than the male. "Wouldn't want you to get sick, O'Connor. You tend to be a big baby when you're sick."

"Hey, hey, now. That's not completely true. I just like the attention some times. It makes me feel special," He said in a playful tone. "Now, let's get inside, and get you out of those wet clothes into a warm bed." a smirk along with an slightly raised suggestive brow dancing across his face as he reached for the smooth hand of the dark-haired girl intending to lace their fingers together.

The seventeen year old twitched, and felt like pulling her hand back, while her body stiffened for a quick moment. _"What the hell is your problem? It's just Angel. You should be used to this stuff by now. You know he would never hurt you... in that way." _Deep inside her mind was yelling. Hopefully he hadn't noticed the uncontrolled reaction of her body. As if to cover it all up she squeezed his hand tightly, and smiled. "That sounds good, but not before I get a hot bath." She felt like she needed to wash away the filth of the memories she just relived as quickly as possible, "and you know where the perfect place for that would be?"

"Where," He asked, but having a very good idea of what the answer forming in the vindictive mind was.

"The prefects' bathroom." A devilish smile appeared. "I know that miss perfect mudblood had to have given you the password at some point."

Angel cringed inwardly at the insult tossed at his secretly close, if not best friend, but his face remained impassive, not daring to let a single emotion about the bright-eyed girl out. "We have been over this before. I don't know the password. She won't give it to me because of two reasons. One, she doesn't trust me enough, and two she doesn't want me to.. uh, I believe her exact words the last time I asked were 'Why? So you can shag that whore in the place where I bathe? I think not.' There was more colorful verbs used after that, but you kind of get the picture." It was a lie, but a lie for a good reason. If they were caught in the prefects bathroom it could get the Ravenclaw girl in a shit load of trouble, and he wasn't willing to take that risk, even if the idea of sneaking around, or possibly getting caught was somewhat appealing, if not very sexy.

"_Filthy little whore. Just like your mother! Can you scream, and moan like her too? _**Crucio**_!"_

She tried not to think about the reminder of the well-known curse that always had the same effects. The feeling over millions of invisible needles puncturing her skin that always lead to a deafening scream.

A frown appeared on Jade's face as she pushed the cruel voice away. It always seemed whenever she came up in conversations she was always 'that whore', 'that bitch', or her personal favorite 'that vile Slytherin creature'. Of course there were always more interesting ones floating around, but those tended to be the most popular few.

"She is such a-" Carefully the Slytherin chose her words. Even if it looked as if they weren't friends any more, she knew better, and the paintings had been more than willing to spill their guts about the scandal. It was something she had learned as a first year. The paintings and ghosts at Hogwarts were always useful for one thing, and that was keeping you updated on the latest gossip. "She is such a... What would muggles say? Pooper party?"

A chuckle rose out of Angel's chest showing that she had been completely wrong about that saying, which caused a bright pink flush in the junior Death Eater's cheeks. He always found it cute how some purebloods tried to use muggle terms only to butcher them. He, however, had plenty of experience being around muggles, and often had to correct most of the Slytherin House on certain things.

"I believe you mean, party pooper, and yes she does tend to suck the life out of parties" _"Unless she is drinking, and then that's when the real fun begins."_ finding it better to keep that note mentally to himself along with the smile still left over from the chuckle, Angel closed the already small distance between them planting a firm, but still very soft kiss on the cheek of the girl who seemed to thrill his sense without warning.

The already darken gray skies seemed to grow pitch black, as if dementors were looming over head waiting to suck all the_diminutive amount of happiness left, right out of the air_ and the rains started to fall down with a vengeful force on top of the brunette couple. The thought of taking Jade by the hand and just dancing under the large drops of water passed through Angel's mind, and was quickly dismissed. The Slytherin girl was too stiff in some aspects. She rarely took time to just enjoy life, and if he had even tried that she would have frowned, calling the whole thing silly questioning why they were even wasting time with nonsense. Maybe it was the Slytherin pride that kept them from being what most would call 'normal teens'.

Jade reached up and touched the spot where the kiss had just been. Even if his lips where no longer there her skin still was warmed just by the memory. "Fine, if you don't want to go take a warm bath with me then I suppose my only option is to stay here. Wait I take that back I'm not going to stay here. I'm going for a swim."

"You're joking, right, because that would be completely insane, even for you."

Letting the last part of his statement go in one ear, and out the other, the green-eyed girl started to unbutton the top of the white oxford shirt. "No, I'm very serious. You should know by now that I don't have much of a sense of humor to joke."

"It's probably like **9** °C out here, and you know winter is fast approaching, which means it can start snowing at any time. Why in Merlin's magical world would you want to go swimming, Jade?" He really wanted to understand what the hell was going on in the pretty raven-haired girl's head. Did she have some secret wish to die of Pneumonia?

Before he could even finish his last thought, Angel watched cream colored flesh was revealed before him. The school shirt laid a mess on the ground, mixing with dirt and grass. Making him wonder how long it actually took to blink since that all he felt like he did. One blink and Jade was standing in a black lace bra. She was already working her way to the green and silver house skirt before he could even think a single clear and coherent thought going.

"Are you just going to stand there, and watch or are you going to join me?" A low voice asked as the last piece of clothing she was willing to take off in public was discarded like the one before it. Why she had taken them off at all was anyone's guess, since they were already wet from the rain, it didn't really make sense. With a mental shrug about her actions, Jade walked towards the blacken waters. So like her life they seemed. Dark, cold, at times chaotic, other times calm, but always unpredictable.

Blinking a few times the Slytherin male stared in disbelief. Still unable to wrap his sane train of thought around what she was actually doing. The girl was the object of his desires, and often time troubles, was just about the strangest person he had met. With each passing day she only proved to get stranger. Especially in moments such as this when she seemed to so carefree with a delicate foot touched the surface of the water, testing the temperature before running like a madman until she was neck deep inside.

"You're crazy, you know this right?" He called from the shore feeling the ice cold liquid invading his shoes and socks. Which was probably a nudge telling the seventeen year old to take them off. Taking the hint that's exactly what Angel did. He carefully unlaced the black shoes that were so shiny you could probably fix your hair in them, kicking them off carelessly. It wasn't like they couldn't be replaced, right? Once those offending things were off the soaked white cotton socks where next to go being tossed next to his girlfriend's garments.

The green grass, and freezing dirt stuck to the heels of his now bare feet like a sick reminder of what the weather was like. _"Yeah, because the darken sky, and grape size rain drops weren't enough"_

"I'm only as crazy as the company I keep." she snickered at the possibly untrue statement as one could get. She was insane. Just like her mother, she was off of her rocker. It just wasn't as obvious to the people that knew Jade D'Amore, and the people who knew Bellatrix Black-Lestrange. "Now stop whining and just jump in, unless the almighty Slytherin sex god is afraid of a little slightly unwarm water" teasing combined with paddling, and bobbing around wasn't as easy as one would have thought.

That was all the pushing he needed. In a flash Angel was running into the water, cursing loudly for anyone around to hear giving clear indication that the he had reached waist deep. _"Maybe this wasn't such a good idea, since parts of my anatomy decided it's good to shrink up when it's cold." _The though made him sigh, but continue on until he was swimming right next to Jade.

To be very honest the brunette girl was very surprised that he had actually came into the water, even though she shouldn't have been. He was always the daring one, and the one who was always willing to cause a little trouble with her. It was one of the things she loved most about him. There were actually a lot of things she loved, even if the Slytherin pride kept her from saying it out loud.

It took a lot of getting used to, but after a few dives, and feeling like the air was being sucked out of his lungs by a bitter Jack Frost, Angel's body started to adjust to the temperature around it, though the shiver still didn't go away. "Why am I freezing my.." The sentenced died out on his lips


End file.
